onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Namur
NamurSBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 58, The names of the 16 division commanders revealed. is the commander of the 8th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Namur appears to be a shark fishman, as evidenced by his shark-like teeth. He appears to be missing his left ear. He also has a scar or a mark in the shape of a lightning bolt on the left side of his face and fangs protruding from his lower jaw, similar to Jinbe. He is somewhat short and rotund in shape, and his hair is arranged in spikes pointing upwards, similar to Gekko Moriah He has the number "8" tattooed to the left of his neck to represent the division that he leads. He also wears a white T-shirt with sky blue sleeves with the just the star logo for the Criminal brand (colored orange) on his chest. Due to his legs not being visible in the manga, in the anime he was given standard grey pants held up by a belt. In the anime, he is also seen with a gray shark fin protruding from his back, and no shoes. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 8th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Namur has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. As a fishman, he is ten times stronger than an average human on land, and twice that in water, although since he is a division commander it can be assumed that he is even stronger than that. A testament to his power, is that he later emerged unharmed after the war. History Marineford Arc When Portgas D. Ace was to be executed at Marineford, Namur and his crew joined forces with the Whitebeard Pirates to save him. He was one of the first Commanders to appear, and along some of them backed Luffy up when the latter was attacked by Admiral Kizaru. He joined his comrades in the assault of the Plaza. After Whitebeard was killed, he was commenting on what Blackbeard wanted to do with Whitebeard's body. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, he and the rest of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at an undisclosed location somewhere in the Grand Line. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai ** Namur vs. Marine Officers ** Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch), Crocodile and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, he is shown as an adept martial artist, though whether or not he knows Fishman Karate is unknown. He was also shown to have extremely strong jaws, like Arlong, to the point where he could even destroy a battle axe with his teeth. Namur appears bigger in the manga. Trivia *'Namur' is also the name of three ships of the British Royal Navy. *Namur appears to be only Whitebeard division commander to have his division number written any where on his body, his being below his left jaw bone. *Namur is a wearer of the Criminal clothing brand designed by Pappug. References Site Navigation Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Fishmen Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Martial Artists